¿Puedes arreglarlo?
by XimenaOS
Summary: Si tan solo hubieras tenido el valor, la fuerza para ser sincero... Ahora sufres y te arrepientes, te culpas, te aborreces... Si tuvieras una oportunidad, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para remediarlo?


_¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos una pequeña historia que escribí cuando tenía 13 años, la encontré en una memoria USB y dije: Tengo que publicarla, aunque ya estaba "técnicamente" acabada, no me gustó mucho por donde la llevé así que voy a repararla un poco... ¡Que lo disfruten!_

 _-Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y su emisión corre a cargo de Cartoon Network._

 _[Nada de aquí es mío, excepto las palabras y la trama]_

* * *

Ya era muy avanzada la noche cuando despertó, sus ojos se centraron en el techo y escuchó la lenta respiración de su compañero que iba al compás de la suya en medio de la oscuridad, sus alborotados pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo y estaba desesperado, inquieto, era tanto el movimiento que se guardaba en su cuerpo que decidió escapar al exterior. Finn no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, así que lo único que hizo en ese momento fue voltearse para poder recobrar el sueño, cosa que no consiguió y resignado se levantó y bajó hasta la sala, se sentó en el sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se lamentaba en voz baja:

-¿Porqué me está sucediendo esto? Supuse que la olvidaría, pero vuelve a mi mente como una espina que arde, arde como el fuego.

La Princesa Flama, no podía sacarla de su mente por más que quisiera y por más que lo necesitara, ella seguía estando ahí viva con todo su resplandor y atormentando más a Finn en cada momento que él volvía a decir su nombre. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia y las ramas golpeando la ventana lo hicieron volver a la realidad, caminó por la habitación y después de lo que le pareció un buen rato abrió la ventana, sacó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba recordando de nuevo a Flama cayendo del techo y cómo la tomó por primera vez en sus brazos, ese instante que quizás nunca olvidaría y que siempre llevaría consigo.

En ese momento Jake hizo su aparición en la sala y tomó uno de los brazos de Finn quien se asustó, y regresando al sillón le comenzó a soltar una larga lista de preguntas cuando uno dice si está preocupado:

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa hermanito?

-No he podido dormir Jake, sólo es eso.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, tú tienes algo y vas a decirme.

-No quiero decirlo.

-¿Ahora vas a ocultarme tus secretos?

-Para eso se supone que son, son Secretos.

-No estás bien, te portas extraño, ya no tienes humor, ya no te ríes.

-¡Me quieres dejar en paz!

-No, no quiero dejarte en paz, aunque suene ridículo esto, estoy verdaderamente preocupado por ti, hermanito, por favor, por nuestra sagrada madrecita, dime que es lo que te pasa.

-Mamá no tiene que salir involucrada en esto, ya vete de aquí Jake.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, me voy- Se dispuso a caminar pero antes de subir las escaleras se volteó- Que se te quede en tu negra conciencia, tardaré en perdonarte esto, porque estas cosas, no se valen Finn.

Bastó con la simple mención de la palabra "Perdonar" para que recordara a Flama y cuánto daño le había hecho, un grito ahogado se produjo, trató de reprimirlo, pero no pudo y las palabras se escaparon:

-¡Ella nunca me perdonó!- Cuando se dio cuenta que dijo "ella" se tapó rápidamente la boca con sus dos manos.

-Ah, con que ya salió el peine, estás así por la Princesa Flama.

Finn no dijo nada y sólo se le ocurrió darle la espalda, se sentía el ser más indefenso de todo Ooo y sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer en el suelo, Jake se sintió mal por él y quiso consolarlo como solo él sabía, un consuelo de hermanos:

-Ya hermanito, no te pongas así por Flama ella se sintió mal por lo que le hiciste y tal vez necesite algo más de tiempo para perdonar tus tarugadas y tal vez, puedan volver a salir juntos- Se estiró y puso sus brazos alrededor de su hermanito, solo un abrazo puede consolar en esos momentos, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

-Yo no quería hacerle daño, ella es tan hermosa, tan brillante, tan apasionada y yo la lastimé como a nadie en la vida, fui un tonto de lo peor, ¿quién podría perdonar algo como eso? Confío en mí y la decepcioné, ahora lo estoy pagando, ella es frágil, como una, una florecilla - Su mente comenzó a reproducir las imágenes de esos momentos en los que la vio a los ojos, esos ojos tan radiantes e inocentes.

El reloj marcó las 2:00 de la mañana y entre sollozos Finn decidió por fin volver a dormir, si es que podía, y para su sorpresa, cerró los ojos en cuestión de minutos y reposó su cabeza en la almohada.

A las 8:00, puntual como siempre, Bmo subió a dar los buenos días y anunció que el desayuno estaba listo, con un gran pesar el chico rubio se levantó y fue directamente hacia el baño para asearse un poco, abrió la llave y juntó sus manos, se llevó el agua fría a la cara y con las gotas resbalándole por las mejillas se topó con su fiel reflejo, sintió tanta rabia y coraje, que cerrando los ojos y sin pensarlo estrelló sus manos contra el vidrio y éste se destrozó en 500 pedazos que cayeron al suelo, la sangre rodaba entre los dedos y el brazo y Finn se arrodilló llorando, en cuanto escucharon el golpe Jake y Bmo se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la puerta, ahí en total desesperación, vieron al indefenso héroe temblando, sosteniéndose la muñeca y derramando charcos de lágrimas por una princesa, una princesa que quisieran o no, amaba con toda la intensidad que una persona es capaz de dar por alguien.


End file.
